Psonic X Touhou/Kevin Abraman
Kevin Abraman is a main character of the top-down war-themed tank shooter game titled Combat Zone. Biography As Kevin's early experience in military service, he first became a soldier and have been assigned with the autonomous leader Guy Rawkins to join a group of adventurers and other heroes known as Recom Hero Squad. He begins with Private rank, but he managed to be fully trained in order to promote and reach the Sergeant rank as his main choice of service. Before the alien outbreak in 2023, Kevin imports the orders from RHS in becoming a commander and prepares anything for his interest on various military assaults, most especially the reliance of military vehicles like battle tanks and having a lot more training. When Kevin wishes to become a dimensional tank commander himself, instead of working at RHS, he requests Guy that his military training is long enough and have his army of vehicle armory including support aircraft by founding another military organization called Recom Armored Division (RAD), which is considered the ground force and would be a part of Recom branches. Then he requires dimensional technology to provide powerful dimensions like a warp with the destination from earth to space. And finally, he operates through their military missions in various dimensions like fighting off aliens from the specific home world. So Kevin is just interested in wars he entirely involves with his fellow supporters of armored battalion. Customs Tier 1: His actual attire from Combat Zone. Tier 2: His attire from Con-Alien. Move list Special Cards *Futuristic Assault Rifle (QCF + P) - Kevin pulls out a futuristic variant of FN SCAR and shoot the opponent. The time limit of this attack is determined by the punch button pressed. *Angled Futuristic Assault Rifle (QCF + K) - Kevin performs an anti-air version of Futuristic Assault Rifle by the kick button pressed. *Airborne Angled Futuristic Assault Rifle ((Air) QCF + K) - Kevin shoots an opponent with a futuristic variant of FN SCAR while on the air, even he lands. *Airborne Futuristic Assault Rifle ((Air) QCF + P) - Same as the diagonal version. Kevin shoots an opponent with a futuristic variant of FN SCAR straight forward while on the air, even he lands. *Army Grenade (DPF + K) - Kevin tosses the grenade, based on M26, towards the opponent with the motion inspired from Johnny Cage's projectile attack in Mortal Kombat II. *Tank Dash (F + F + F + P) - Kevin executes a simple charge forward followed by a straight hard punch. *Artillery Dash (F + F + F + K) - Kevin will charge forward and perform an uppercut. *Shell Charge (DPB + K) - Kevin executes a charge forward and do an elbow blow. If the opponent got hit, he follows up a sequence of punches and kicks. *Artillery Upper (DPF + P) - Kevin will launch an opponent by doing a devastating uppercut similar to artillery gun. *Tactical Sequence (DPB + P) - Kevin steps forward and pummels in front of him. The motion can be performed once, with an increasing gap between punches; Kevin holds his position each time. *Artillery Target (QCB + P) - Kevin will launch himself forward into the air and blows downward as the jump arcs back down. How far forward he jumps is determined by the strength of the second punch button pressed, with heavier punches meaning greater distances. *Artillery Reflection Target (QCB + K) - Kevin jumps backwards, away from the opponent and toward the edge of the screen. When he reaches the edge of the screen, he kick-jumps away from it. From here, Kevin has many options: pressing forward and backward controls his jump, and pressing any attack button will execute Kevin's usual jumping blow for that button. *Army Mine (DD + K) - Kevin lays a mine on the ground. It will explode when the opponent steps on it or if time passes by. Super Cards *Army Assault (DPB + 2P) - Kevin starts with a hard version of Shell Charge and if it connects, he performs a sequence of punches and kicks and as this move ends, he shoots an opponent with a futuristic variant of FN SCAR a bit longer before he throws a grenade. *Charging Storm (QCF + 2K) - Kevin activates his military communications device with radio at his back to summon his army of assault rifle-wielding soldiers with Private and Corporal ranks running over the opponent on the ground. *TOW Missile (QCF + 2P) - Kevin pulls out a portable TOW unit and fires a TOW missile at the opponent, falling on his back after a single shot. *Banner Activation (D + D + 2P) - Kevin brings out a banner and plays an alert horn with nuclear missile alarm sound effect to activate it and provide a defensive buff that protects himself from critical hits, an offensive buff that causes him to do mini-critical hits and speed buff with gaining damage range. Ultra Card *Tank Deployment (DPF + 2P) - Kevin uses his military communications device to summon a supportive cargo plane from a real dimension and carefully airdrops down a futuristic battle tank with a limited amount of shield on a ground. If Kevin pilots a tank, the final shot meter automatically activates and you can press the horizontal movement buttons to move it and turn its turret across the ground and a punch button to fire an explosive shot, but it plays the finale of a classical music piece known as the 1812 Overture, which is originally composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. If the final shot meter is full, then a tank charges a fully powerful explosive shot that hugely detonates in a particular countdown and shoots before Kevin gets off from it. If the shield is depleted, the tank will hugely explode with much damage in few seconds until its visibility is gone or Kevin is out of vehicle. Miscellaneous Introduction *Prepare to commence the assault! *Ready for action. CHARGE! *Who dares to stop this glorious war?! *Search and destroy! *Onward to victory! *Battle is our way... OF LIFE! *Victory stands before us! Let's all move out! *What is your major malfunction, maggot? Why don't you kids stay away from the battlefield? (vs. Cirno/Yomo & Vince/Wriggle/Rumia/Beck/Quote/Curly/Shinmyoumaru) *Men, we have a traitor! (vs. Gast/Koishi) *Now you've finally come to this, airman! It means war! (vs. Frank) *So you made all the way here, haven't you, soldier? (vs. Billmore/Josh/Barris/Deniel/Metal Commando/Dick/Nash/Axl/Commandar Bon/William/Millard/Reisen/Allen/Kirov/Travis/David/Guerrilla/Ronn) *Your vehicle won't prepare you for the level of violence you will go in the battlefield! (vs. Craig/Byakuren) *This is absolutely not a camping trip, private; this is war and I involve it! (vs. Landon) *I've never seen like this before, good leader. (vs. Guy) *I am not trapped in a place with the ghosts. You are all trapped in here with me! (vs. Minamitsu/Youmu/Yuyuko) *The most feared alien invader has been spotted around here! Fall in, men! (vs. Nue) *What is this maggot doing here? (vs. Seija/Seiga) *You also build tanks? I would like to know how you invent, private! (vs. Nitori) *Come and get me, oversized tyrant! FOR VICTORY!! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *Larvae! *Maggots! *Have salute! *Attention! *(war cry) *(Kevin jumps, stands erect, salutes, clicks his heels then quickly marches in place) *(Kevin salutes with the futuristic assault rifle, pointing it into the air and firing various times while the start of the song 'Last Post' music plays. He then gives a military salute) Ha! *(Kevin salutes with the futuristic assault rifle, pointing it into the air and firing various times while the start of the song 'Last Post' music plays. He then gives a military salute) Have a bravery! *(Kevin yells and beats his chest in a similar fashion to Tarzan) *(Kevin screams in one of four different ways and bangs his helmet with his weapon) *Come on! Challenge my army, private! *Soldier! What is half the battle? *Aw, am I too violent for you, soldier? *Give me many pushups! *Less word, more fight! Victory Pose *We are victorious! *Boo-yeah! *VICTORY! *Drop and give me triumphs! *I am a courage-filled war machine! *Hah, we made it! *Mission accomplished! *Never send a child to a battlefield, war is clearly not a game! (vs. Cirno/Yomo & Vince/Wriggle/Rumia/Beck/Quote/Curly/Shinmyoumaru) *Gotcha, infiltrator! (vs. Gast/Koishi) *I win the military business rivalry between ground and air forces than you do, pal! (vs. Frank) *Alright, soldier. I have been meeting cadets with more battles than you! (vs. Billmore/Josh/Barris/Deniel/Metal Commando/Dick/Nash/Axl/Commandar Bon/William/Millard/Reisen/Allen/Kirov/Travis/David/Guerrilla/Ronn) *You run faster. The bullets run faster too! (vs. Craig/Byakuren) *You won't turn this battlefield into a campground! (vs. Landon) *Well then, I have a high respect for you. (vs. Guy) *You are dead, that's good for me. Retreat! (vs. Minamitsu/Youmu/Yuyuko) *Target terminated, you space fear-monger! (vs. Nue) *You are all dishonorably discharged! (vs. Seija/Seiga) *Next time, just build more tanks for me if I need some support instead of hiding little toys! (vs. Nitori) *The monster has been turned down, men! Victory is ours! (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *I will not stand for this defeat! *Remember men, it is always the darkest before we win! *We cannot let these larvae beat us again! *Which of you larvae let us down? *Each and everyone of you has failed. Throw Attempt *What in blazes? Other quotes during battle *Covering fire! (during Futuristic Assault Rifle/Airborne Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Surpassing fire! (during Futuristic Assault Rifle/Airborne Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Open fire! (during Futuristic Assault Rifle/Airborne Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Look out above you! (during Angled Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Below you! (during Angled Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Look out below! (during Airborne Angled Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Death from above! (during Airborne Angled Futuristic Assault Rifle) *Fire in the hole! (during Army Grenade or Army Mine) *Attention all troopers! CHARGE! (during Charging Storm) *Ready... Lock on the target! (during TOW Missile) *Oorah! (after Banner Activation) *Let's get them, men! (after Banner Activation) *CHARGE! (after Banner Activation) *Commence the attack! (after Banner Activation) *Excuse me? I need unit support! (during Tank Deployment) *Deploy the tank here now! (during Tank Deployment) *I require vehicular support, man! (during Tank Deployment) *Get ready? Aim... FIRE! (when activated the Final Shot Charge) *Larvae! (if the opponent is finished with Tank Deployment or TOW Missile) *Maggots! (if the opponent is finished with Tank Deployment or TOW Missile) *Too weak! (if the opponent is finished with Tank Deployment or TOW Missile) *Take your lumps like a man, soldier!! (if the opponent is finished with Tank Deployment or TOW Missile) *(Infantries) Roger, sir! (during Charging Storm) While recovering *I'm not accomplished yet! Win Quotes You must have your own name and rank, soldier! You weakling maggot! My army has no need for you! Drop and give me more push-ups! This will not do! I require stronger recruits for my better army! My army's strategy was a huge success! Ha! You still need more basic training! Less words, more fights. That is an order! You! Get behind the front line! If battle is sure to result in victory, you must fight through the battlefield! Every real soldier does not feel fear and pain! Next time, fight on bravely like you have more guts! Before you join my army, follow the orders! Do you understand?! Consider yourself assigned, men! Your operation starts now! All your defeats are belong to us now! Character-specific quotes vs. self: A cloned version of me? I won't make myself fooled by infiltration specialists, grunts! vs. Kirov: You're like the cyclops of Greek mythology; except you are Russian, and I don't really think so! vs. Nitori/Placid: Toy maker, stop hiding behind your toys and fight like a man! vs. Shinmyoumaru: You are all midget and tiny lady but a cute child, maggot! vs. Medicine: Medic! I’ve been poisoned by this! vs. Axl: No hard feelings, rookie! Quit acting like a maggot imbecile and act like an amateurish soldier! vs. Gast: You'll just got cloaked away by the time of armored battalion, Herr Spion! vs. Landon: England is not a real country! You're just a British camper with a hat! vs. Soro/Gyro/Captain Neo/Solo: Dammit! Why you pesky pilots are incompetent to my tanks?! vs. Mamizou: You are a disgrace to the uniform, Private Chipmunk! vs. Voltrex: This was not a robot service, larvae, this was robot war! vs. Mokou: You can't burn me! I am already ablaze with passion for great war! And I don't have time for combustion! vs. Cirno/Yomo & Vince/Wriggle/Rumia/Beck/Quote/Curly: Never send a kid to involve a glorious war! vs. Nue: The most feared alien invader has been defeated! It's time to regroup ourselves and prepare for commencing the glorious defense! vs. Yukari: When I’m talking to you, face me and respond "Sir!" , larva! vs. Youmu/Aiko/Komachi/Tenshi: Put your weapon down now! Or it will be confiscated and smashed! vs. Yuyuko/Minamitsu: You were dead private/captain, real good; maybe even the best. vs. Koishi: Hello? Private? It is up for me to enlist you into my army's special ops unit! vs. Seija: My discipline is all absolute indeed. Such insurrection would have you kicked out from any army in an instant! vs. Billmore/Josh/Deniel/Metal Commando/Commandar Bon/William/Millard/Reisen/Allen/Travis/David/Guerrilla/Ronn/Dick/Nash: You used to become a real model soldier! That's great to my army, hippy! vs. Reimu/Sanae/Carole: If you want to survive in times of war, you better work on your own fundamentals, private! vs. Seiga: You are nothing but a disrespectful hermit traitor to my army! vs. Heavy/Scout/Axl/Barris: Mercenaries are nothing like most real infantrymen! The allegiance of soldiers cannot be bought so cheaply! vs. Lite: You must get a chance to begin over! Join me for my great army and we will establish a new base to resist the apocalypse! vs. Suwako: My army needs a lot of authorities! Not the other gods! vs. Hina: How insolent you deceive a soldier with your suspect delusions, maggot?! vs. Satori: I have no use for mind readers in my army. I shall keep things orderly and efficiently. vs. Shikieiki: Judge me? What a dreamy nonsense! I am the law! vs. Ichirin: You're no longer a threat to me or my military strategies. This blue coat is long since you came from the wonderland. vs. Futo: Restaurant dishes? We only eat military provisions! You need to learn loving instant stew, private! vs. Netsu/Kogasa: Just what are you hiding? Watch out, you're in the presence of an army officer! vs. Yuugi/Ibuki: Drunk ones are no use to my glorious army! Even if they do so, then they will be booted out! vs. Remilia/Flandre: There is something about you I don't want... Enlistment is denied! vs. Hecatia: Report to barracks, and we shall teach you what a real body is instead of three! vs. Kokoro: Being prettier is a useless concept in war! Your masks go, but you can keep yourself pretty. That's all, maggot! vs. Kaguya: A great war for the immortal one's ideals is beautiful. Everything else is no use. vs. Shota/Muay/Dean/Lan/Jun/Butch/Aip: Your fighting techniques come a long way to have good training, but real fighters can't start my army. vs. Kung/Meiling: Your hand to hand combat should serve you well on the front lines, rookie! vs. Katana: Even teenagers likes you must be prepared to fight bravely! vs. Dun: Your body and your power could serve you well in my great army. vs. Roxanne: My authority will be orderly absolute. So I have no requirement for common cops. vs. Demo/Don Pepe: Finally! Someone who carry out instructions! Well then, let's get the production line on this war machine model started! vs. Miko: Whether the color is red or blue, I have no choice, but green is my favorite color as it's for my entire army! Do you understand that, private?! vs. Aya/Hatate: News reports? In case of wars, write down what would happen, civilian! vs. Kasen: I have no time to waste playing games with pet owners like you! vs. Momiji/Kagerou/Warcanine: Hey you, doggy! Do you have what it takes to be a K9 unit of the entire army? vs. Frank: Surrender now and put your air force skills away to use for my ground forces! vs. Raiko: You are a nuisance! Go beat somewhere else with your musical instrument! vs. Tenjin/Iku: Impressively done, soldier! Someday, you would be an excellent drill member for my army! vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi: Keep your destructive experiments off my important munitions! vs. Patchouli/Keine: That is where the books get you, professor! vs. Skullus/Marisa: Hah hah! You have screwed up by my army now, monster wizard/witch! vs. Craig/Byakuren: You cannot run from me, my military weapons are faster! Seriously, I rely on vehicles, too! vs. Yuuka: There is no peace that can be earned without conflict. Submit to my entire army! vs. Sakuya: You always assault with much chronological precision! Pay attention to my lead! vs. Utsuho: Nuclear power is very destructive if you are unable to control it through the world as a nuclear threat! vs. Clownpiece: I like your flag of patriotism! I'll grant you a high hope to fight for liberty, but be sure not to mess with people. Is the instruction clear, private?! vs. Rin: Call me whatever our army's medical attentions are needed, medic! vs. Mystia: Consider yourself a nuisance to me! Go sing somewhere else! vs. Alice: Your dolls are useless against my army, maggot! So get lost and start playing somewhere else! vs. Tewi: I have no time to waste playing foolish games with little ladies! vs. Guy: You fought very well... for a good leader I remembered. vs. Sumireko: Your willingness to do any means necessary in this world is excellent! vs. Rina: Assassins are no match for a tank commander! You'd never stand a chance on the battlefield! vs. Magician Type X: Such an aggressive power is useless if this android is unable to control it! vs. Sam: You didn't have what it takes to rejoin my military ranks. Improve your fighting skills harder and retry, private! Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Tanks... Armory... I seen those during the events of the Long Passage incident we supposed. Anyway, tank you for that. Sam: Jeez, the military government will recruit anyone, huh? Axl: Men, I love precious tanks, sir. They are much interested in other battlefields. Landon: Vehicular men like you are no match for snipers, ya pickle-headed drongo! Barris: Show me your army men next time! I'll take you on! Captain Neo: I can't obey one who forgets the voices of those sacrifices for his ideals. Butch: Keeping at the battlefield, huh? I don't care about it. Do what ya want man. Soro: We are not capable of supporting tanks like you did. That's for our duty of Air Force. Gyro: Sorry, trooper. We teammates just focus only in making flying machines, not vehicles. Reimu: This place is one battlefield you wouldn't be on. I suggest you must retreat. Marisa: Looks like I've got more fire power. What does that say about your army? Sanae: Huh? Your militaristic ideology? What does it mean to have a war like this before? Byakuren: I will say that the war is a disturbance of life and peace. So please, you need to find the way in stopping it. Mamizou: Hey, be careful with that! You'll might tear down the forest! Aya: Oh nuts! Is there an assistance for those who lost tanks in conflicts? Everyone needs to know what happened! Mokou: Looks like your tank has overheated a little. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Nitori: Wh- what's that vehicle?! Hmm... Technology. Technology's a real interesting path. Kasen: Your ideology reminds me of a fellow hermit who has a different governing policy. Perhaps you have more means to your military. Kokoro: I am surprised with a mask at that dutiful man on a battle tank... Commandar Bon: Your tanks are much powerful than I ever thought, sarge! Shinmyoumaru: Sarge, I salute you for your bravery! Ichirin: Hah! Not even the tank could beat Unzan's mighty fists! Reisen: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Sergeant Kevin. Placid: You all just got drafted into the war! Ending (Kevin is coming out on the tank and stands at front of Overlimits' defeated body) Kevin: Hmph! I have a surprise for you, monster! Overlimits: What? No, it can't be... (Kevin is getting inside the tank, charges a fully powerful explosive shot in 5 seconds and shoots to detonate Overlimits' head with a huge explosion) Overlimits: This... must be the end. Kevin: Take this as your glorious defeat in war! Overlimits: AAAAARRRRGH!! (Later, Kevin has returned to his armor base, together with his army of tank soldiers) Tank Soldier A: Ah. Good to be back, sir! Kevin: Listen up, men! We have just defeated an oversized enemy in space. So the home world's hopes are lost, but our main mission in saving our whole world is successfully completed. Tank Soldiers: Affirmative, sir! Kevin: Right then, our current situation now is to search the secrets as our own. Let's move out as we offered our glorious victory! Tank Soldiers: Roger! (Kevin and his army of Tank Soldiers are moving out of his armor base) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero